Those Wicked Deeds
by secretly.in.Slytherin
Summary: I know this is what He wants, I know it is souly for revenge on Lucius Malfoy.  Yet I feel as if I must help my precious Draco on this impossible mission he has been given.  I've been warned but that doesn't stop me. I love him. Dirty Little Secrets Part2
1. Bad Dreams

I sit in the high backed armchair, tracing the Dark Mark on my forearm with one uncut nail. I spent too much time away from people this summer. I feel behind as if the whole world has been moving forward at the speed of light and I've just been stuck. I hate it but I don't regret a day. I've learned so much. Two whole months shut up in a room somewhere in the London country side with my father and Belletrix. I am evil.

"Does it still hurt?" I question Draco who's forearm, like mine, is exposed, the Mark showing up terribly well on his snow white skin.

"A bit. How long did your hurt, Belle?" asks Malfoy, reaching across the gap, grabbing my hand.

I should pull it away. He is not my equal but I love him. Yes, I can still feel love no matter what my father says. I do not care. I am in love with Draco Malfoy. No one can do anything about that.

"About a week, bit longer I think," I reply quietly. "Are you frightened, Draco, of what the Dark Lord has asked you to do?"

"No, it is an honor. Although, my mum is a bit upset. I heard her last night mumbling something about me being her only son and how He should have chosen you."

"I understand how she feels. I can't imagine what Voldemort would do if you are to fail."

Draco stands, angered by my words, "I'm not going to fail. I wish everyone would just stop saying that."

I go silent for a minute, listening to the sounds of the fire, "Do you want my help, Draco?"

"I want you to be there until I don't need you anymore," Draco says.

"When is that?"

"I'll always need you. I thought we figured that out last year," with that Draco walks from the room.

Remaining seated I place my forehead in my palm. I know why my father, Voldemort or in those days, Tom Riddle, chose Draco for this task. Yet, I swore to Severus and so many others that I would not tell. I think back to last school term, not even three months ago when Belletrix killed Harry Potter's godfather, Sirius Black. What would he think of me now? All grown up, his little "daughter," Isabelle the Death Eater. Its better he's dead. I try and convince myself of that everyday but why is it so hard?

"_Avada_ _Kadavera_!" I yell, pointing my wand at a mouse I know my father set lose for his snake, Nagini, to kill later, before falling to my knees, letting out a cry of pure agony.

"Isabelle!" Draco exclaims, rushing into the room. Upon seeing me on the floor, Malfoy drops to his knees, encasing me in his arms as tears spill from my face. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"He's dead, no not he, you, He killed you," I stumble over my words as tears begin to pour from my eyes. Ever since I heard of the task appointed to Draco I have had terribly vivid dreams of Voldemort killing him.

"No, I'm here. He's not going to kill me. Shh, clam down," Draco continues to sooth me as a loud _pop _is heard in the hall way.

In walks Belletrix and Draco's mother, "Crying again is she?" questions Belletrix, with that deranged smile on her face. "I think its lovely how he sits on the floor with you, comforting you. And you, Isabelle, the Dark Lord's daughter, how you treat him as an equal…it's disgusting."

"Shut up," I spit, glaring up at her. The women I admire the most is also the one I loath.

"Enough," says Narcissa, Draco's mum, "Belletrix leave my son and his girlfriend alone."

With one last glance at Draco and me, Belletrix Lestrange stalks out of the room, muttering to herself the entire time. I vow never to get sent to Azkaban, I enjoy being sane too much to wish to join those who have been.

"Dinner will be ready shortly," Narcissa says before following her sister from the room.

Both of Draco's parents distrust me yet Mrs. Malfoy forces herself to be happy I am here and safe and that her son has found someone so devoted to the works of the Dark Lord. I know her heart, she dislikes the entire matter much more than she'll ever let out. As long as she does as I wish and remains out of the way I will keep these feelings of hers to myself the second she decides to intervene…I spill.

"I'm sorry," I manage, lifting my head from Draco's chest. "I shouldn't let those things get to me. I just…you…I cannot imagine…."

Draco's lips on mine cut me off, "Don't say sorry. Even though you are Voldemort's daughter you've still got a right to emotions. And just like I've shared my thoughts and emotions with you I want you to share yours with me. Knowing that I won't judge you as the others do."

Nodding I close my eyes, allowing days of exhaustion to catch up with me.

**Author's Note: So I thought I'd give you guys a little taste of Part 2 of my Draco Malfoy/ Isabelle Black (now Riddle) fanfiction. I will try to update at least once a week but that might not always happen. **


	2. No Explanation Needed

_I'll seek you out,_

_Flay you alive_

_One more word and you won't survive _

_And I'm not scared of your stolen power _

_I see right through you any hour_

Sitting next to Draco, I hold his hand under the table, my other holding so tightly onto my fork that my knuckles turn white. It's cold inside the Malfoy Manor. I feel like I've got to be proper here even though I know it is not necessary. Things feel off. I dread the start of school although the idea of only having to be a member of one house this year is pleasing. Nothing they can teach me in _that_ school will be new.

"I think I'll take the both of you to Diagon Alley tomorrow," says Narcissa trying to break the heavy silence that lays over all four of us.

"I'll have to stop by Gringotts first, to get money," I whisper feeling that if I speak too loud I will break whatever is surrounding us, keeping things civil. I dare not disturb that.

"Nonsense, we'll pay for everything," answers Draco's mum.

Not wishing to push the matter further I continue to eat. I long for bed, those few peaceful hours when I can lie in Draco's arms and feel completely safe. Everything feels alright when I am with him.

Once everyone has taken as much silence as they can bear Narcissa stands, looking between Draco and me, "Well, it is late. Why don't you two head up to bed."

"Of course, mum," Draco says, before leading me up the stairs towards his bedroom.

The floor is deep oak, probably of cherry stain and the walls are covered heavily in emerald satin. The fire roars constantly on the opposite end of the room from his large four – poster bed or similar stain to the floor. There is a brown leather couch pushed up against one wall along with a desk. There is a door leading into the bathroom. Draco's bedroom is cozy and warm.

I strip out of my skirt and polo, quickly pulling my light blue, silk night gown on over my under clothes, sitting down on Draco's king sized bed once done. I have been at the Malfoy's for two week now and not once have I slept anywhere but the bed. Narcissa thought it would be nice for both of us to have someone. I find comfort in the fact she trusts me enough as to sleep in the same room as her precious son.

"You tired?" questions Draco, coming out of the toilet room, clad in only a pair of plaid, black and green pajama pants.

"A bit," I respond, crawling under the covers, Draco soon follows.

Once he is in bed I reposition my head so that it rests on Malfoy's bare chest, my head rising up and down with his breathing. I let out a content sigh as he wraps his arm around my waist before closing my eyes and drifting into an uneasy sleep.

_"You've failed. All I asked of you was one simple task and you've failed!" _

_ That is my father, outraged as normal but this time it is at someone I hold close. Why? Why did he have to find it amusing to test Draco, to see how much he could punish Lucius for getting caught? Stupid, stupid, stupid, me I could have stopped it. No, but I blame myself. _

_ "I…I…I…." stammers Draco, knowing nothing he says will help. _

_ "Die!" Voldemort yells, pointing his wand at Draco's chest, a flash of green light shooting from it. _

"No!" I gasp, sitting bolt up right in bed, a cold sweat covering my body.

"What happened?" asks a groggy Draco.

"It was…oh, never mind," I reply before getting out of bed. No use sitting around.

After taking a shower I get dressed, being able to grab a piece of toast before being hurried out the door by Narcissa. We cannot apparate within the gates.

**An Hour Later **

I stand next to Draco on a slightly raised platform, trying to remain as still as possible as a rather plump women moves around me. Sticking pins here and there in a pair of robes I have on she hums to herself.

"Do you need a spare crest dear?" the witch asks.

"No, I do believe I'm going to remain in my proper house this school year," I remark as the bell above the door toils.

"Watch where you're sticking that pin, will you?" Draco snarls before he strides over to examine himself in the mirror, I join him seconds later.

"Does it still hurt?" I whisper.

"Of course," replies Draco, wrapping his good arm around my waist.

It is only a few seconds later that Draco turns, setting his stone cold gaze upon the people who had entered the store a few minutes earlier…Harry, Ron and Hermione. Great, just the people I didn't want to see. They all hate me, more than likely just as much as I hate them. Why cannot they just keep away? Oh, right, they haven't the slightest clue how.

"If you're wondering what the smell is, Mother, a Mudblood just walked in," sneers Draco, eyeing Hermione with a look of distaste. And to think I was kind of friends with that lot.

"I don't think there's any need for language like that!" squeaks Madam Malkin, coming out from behind a rack of robes. "And I don't want wands drawn in my store either," she continues upon seeing Harry Ron and I with our wands out. Harry and Ron's pointed at Draco and mine pointed at them.

"No, don't honestly, it's not worth it…." whispers Hermione from her spot behind Harry and Ronald.

"Yeah, like you'd dare do magic out of school," I jeer, looking more at Ron than Harry. Everybody knows Harry does magic out of school. Being _The Chosen One_ and all I bet Harry feels like he can do anything he wants and nothing will be done. I hope to see that that changes.

"Who blackened your eye, Granger?" questions Draco. "I want to send them flowers."

Letting out a laugh I receive a look from Harry. Malfoy, who took notice, pulls me a bit closer to his side, arm still wound around my waist.

"That's quite enough!" exclaims Madam Malkin sharply, glancing over her shoulder at Draco's Mum who strides forwards, stopping beside her son.

"Put those away," Narcissa says, motioning to Harry and Ron's wands. "If you attack my son and his girlfriend again I shall ensure that is the last thing you ever do."

"Really?" asks Harry, taking a step forward, his wand, still drawn, is now pointed at her. "Going to get a few Death Eater pals to do us in, are you?"

I admire Harry's courage, I really do. Yet his is so foolish, letting his statues in the Wizarding World go to his head more often than not. Well I'll be sure to put him back in his place.

Taking a step forward I put my wand right in his chest, "Say another word and I won't be able to control what hex comes out of this wand, Potter."

Narcissa's cold fingers clamp down around my arm, pushing it down to my side, "I see that being Dumbledore's favorite had given you a false sense of security, Harry Potter; but, Dumbledore won't always be there to protect you," she says.

With that Harry looks about the shop, mocking Narcissa, "Wow…look at that…he's not here now! So why don't you let Isabelle have a go at me, or better yet you? They might be able to find you a double cell in Azkaban with your loser of a husband!"

As Draco moves to have a go at Harry, I hold him back, knowing it will do no one any good. "Don't you dare talk to my mother like that, Potter!" snarls Malfoy.

"It's alright, Draco," says Narcissa, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I expect Potter will be reunited with dear Sirius before I am reunited with Lucius."

She had to bring him up. Of all people to mention, Narcissa had to bring up Sirius. That is the only person I have ever watched die that I feel sorry for not trying to stop. Harry has snapped, his wand pointed at Draco's mother, his eyes on fire.

"Harry, no!" exclaims Hermione, grabbing Harry's arm, attempting to push it down. "Think…you mustn't…you'll be in such trouble…."

Madam Malkin, who has been rooted to the spot for the last five minutes, now takes out a pin, looking over at Draco's robes, "I think this left sleeve could come up a bit more dear, let me just –" she says.

"Ouch!" bellows Draco, slapping her hand away. "Watch where you're putting your pins, women! Mother – I don't think I want these anymore –"

Draco then pulls off his robes, dropping them to the floor. Following suit I carefully step out of my robes so as to not get poked by the dozens of pins.

"You're right, Draco," says Narcissa, shooting Hermione a disgusted look. "Now I know the kind of scum that shop here…. We'll do better at Twilfitt and Tatting's."

I make to follow the Malfoy's but am stopped by Harry, "They found Sirius' Will the other day…he left everything to me."

"Like I asked him to," I state before brushing past him. No need for an explanation, the cold expression in my eyes should have given it all away.


	3. Bourgin and Burkes

_Yeh, it goes away  
All of this and more of nothing in my life  
No col__or clay  
Individuality not safe  
As of now I bet you got me wrong  
So unsure you run from something strong  
I can't let go  
Threadbare tapestry unwinding slow  
Feel a tortured brain_

_As of now I bet you got me wrong_

_So unsure you run from something strong_

Nearly an hour later Draco and I hurry down the street towards Knockturn Alley, both of us laughing hysterically; Draco's mother believed every bogus word that came out of our mouths.

"I still can't believe that actually worked," chuckles Draco, smiling for the first time in two weeks.

I let out a laugh before answering, "I told you your mum would believe us."

"You where brilliant," comments Draco as we slow our pace down to a fast walk.

"Well you played your part fairly well too," I remark as we walk past the Weasley twins joke shop. It is amongst one of the only stores still open in Diagon Alley.

"Store's a joke," mumbles Draco, glancing over his shoulder.

"I would personally have it put out of business if I could," I answer as we turn down Knockturn Alley.

"Hurry," says Draco ushering me into Bourgin and Burkes, looking over his shoulder before shutting the door behind us. We must look completely shifty.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy," says a greasy haired man, coming out from behind a shelf, a jar of eyes in his hand.

"Mr. Bourgin?" I question. "You look absolutely terrible." The years have not been kind to this man.

"Yes, yes, he does," says Draco quickly. He's frightened his mother will come looking for us. "I was wondering if you could fix something like that –" he continues, gesturing to a large, black cabinet a few feet behind Mr. Bourgin who is looking out the window.

"Er…." he stammers making it obvious where this is going.

"Do you know how to fix it?" asks Draco again, growing impatient.

"Possibly," states Bourgin in a tone, which to me, sounds as if he is not willing to put his full effort into the project…that can always be fixed. "I'll need to see it, though. Why don't you bring it into the shop?"

"I can't," snaps Draco. "It has to stay put. I just need you to tell me how to do it."

I can tell that Draco is quickly losing his patience. For the sake of this endeavor I need him to remain level headed though I must admit that is a trying task for me as well. Bourgin seems to be taking every step to not help us. But why? I thought he would be pleased to have such a task trusted to him. Perhaps force or fear will persuade him into putting just a bit of effort into the task at hand.

Mr. Bourgin licks his lips nervously, looking between Draco and me, "Well, without seeing it I must say it will be a very difficult job. Perhaps impossible, I couldn't guarantee anything."

"No?" asks Draco, sneering.

I cut in before he can go any further. We cannot risk him saying something to ruin the entire deal, "Perhaps this will make you more confident."

Both Draco and I roll up our sleeves, revealing the Dark Mark we have both been branded with. If this does not get Bourgin on board I cannot imagine what would. I could have father come out but that would cause a scene one I'm sure can be avoided.

Mr. Bourgins' eyes grow wide as he takes a few steps away from us, bumping into the cabinet. Fear is radiating off of him, dark eyes moving back and forth in his head quickly.

"Tell anyone" says Draco, pulling down his sleeve, "and there will be retribution. You know Fenrir Greyback? He's and old family friend; he'll be dropping in from time to time to make sure you're giving the problem your full attention."

"There will be no need for –" Bourgin starts but is cut of by a rather agitated Draco.

"I'll decide that," he announces. "Well we'd better be off. And don't forget to keep _that _one safe. I'll need it."

Assuming we are on our way out I pull down my shirt sleeve covering my mark that seems to have gotten us to the agreement we are at now. Yet Bourgin seems adamant on getting the cabinet along with our business out of his store.

"Perhaps you'd like to take it now?" offers the owner. I can tell by the tone of his voice that he is frightened to have others checking up on him.

Turning towards him I let loose my fiery temper, "Of course not you stupid little man! Didn't you gather that from what Draco has said?"

"Temper, Isabelle," reprimands Draco, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Just don't sell it."

"Of course not…sir," stammers Mr. Bourgin, bowing.

"Not a word to anyone, Bourgin, that includes Draco's mother, understood?" I instruct, ready to leave.

"Naturally, naturally," murmurs Bourgin.

With that Draco and I take our leave. Slamming the door behind us, I blast in the windows of an empty store front. Has the entire world up and lost its' mind. Owners of dark stores refusing to help those wishing to carry out dark deeds, it's unheard of. Load of rubbish, that's what it is.

"You have such a temper," mumbles Draco, leading me back up the Alley.

"Are you complaining?" I question, turning to look at him. I am in no mood to have my patience tried.

Draco kisses my cheek, "'Course not, I love you."

"Sorry. He's just so frustrating. Bourgin should be willing to help us, jumping out of his skin to do more than possible for the Dark Lord," I explain as we continue up the Alley, my elbow linked with Draco's.

"He's just frightened," replies Malfoy as we pass by the joke shop yet again.

"Where have you been?" questions and outraged Narcissa, appearing from around the corner; just great, more explaining our doings I know the Dark Mark won't work on this one.

"On a walk mum, like Belle told you," says Draco coolly. He's obviously gotten more control over himself from a few minutes ago.

"You had me worried sick. But, never mind my feelings. We best be getting home. You'll be returning to school tomorrow and I think it best if you have ample time to pack up your things."

"My father's coming, isn't he?" I question, knowing the look she has in her eyes.

Instead of answering Narcissa can only manage a nod before I send us hurtling back towards the Manor.


	4. Not getting easier

_How can I decide what's right _

_When you're clouding up my mind_

_I can't win your losing fight _

_All the time_

_Nor could I ever own what's mine_

_When you're always taking sides _

_But you won't take away my pride _

_No not this time_

"Why are you here?" I demand as I enter the sitting room where my father sits, his back to me.

Why he chooses such terrible times to pay visits I will never be able to figure out. Perhaps he has changed his mind but I dare not get my hopes up. Why else would he be here unless he had news?

"I figured you would be pleased to see me back," Voldemort replies in his snake like voice.

"Not exactly. Is it something important or have you come to waist my time?"

"Waist your time? Ha. I only came to see you off and I have news which you've already figured out."

"What news do you have?"

"So snippy. Am I interrupting something?"

"Interrupting? Of course not, though if you where it wouldn't matter cause you wouldn't leave anyway. What is it you came to tell me?"

"Snape has been assigned, by Narcissa, to help Draco. I want you to stay out of the way. This is a time for Severus to prove himself."

"Stay out of the way? Prove himself? Severus Snape is a bloody coward. Besides, father, Draco has asked me to help him. We've worked out a plan," I state, walking around the chair to face my father.

"Why are you so angry my child?"

"I know why you've chosen him and I think it's ridiculous. Draco has done nothing."

"But his father has. I punish the next in line. This you must learn Isabelle."

"I've tried to explain this to you before but you seem to not be able to grasp it. I _love _him, father. Now, if you'll excuse me I've got to pack my trunk. I leave for Hogwarts in the morning."

"You will not walk out until I am finish speaking," Voldemort says, stopping me in my tracks.

"What else could you _possibly _want?"

"I want you to stay out of the way. Promise me you will."

"Fine."

At this Voldemort lets me leave. If he wasn't my father I would fear him and never would I talk to him the way I do but what will he do? Nothing, I'm his daughter, his only chance to continue on. Mostly I do as I please.

By the time I join Draco in his room he has almost finished packing, I begin quietly, trying to stay out of the way. I haphazardly shove books, robes and spare sets of clothes into my truck. What is the point of trying to organize it if I'm only going to dig through it once at Hogwarts?

"Isabelle, I'm glad you're with me," whispers Draco, pulling me into a tight hug.

Wrapping my arms around him, I rest my head on his shoulder, "Draco, I've been with you since the beginning…I'm not going anywhere."

Draco places something around my neck before holding me an arms length away from him, "We have to do what He wants us to do."

"I understand this," I reply, looking down at the emerald that now hangs around my neck. He's so sweet. "Thank you."

"It looks good on you," answers Draco shutting the lid of his trunk. "You want any help?"

"No, I'm just about done," I answer.

Grabbing a set of robes off the floor and shoving them into my trunk before allowing the lid to fall shut. I then walk across the room and pick up Padfoot's cage, sitting underneath it is the letter Harry had given at the end of term. After placing my owl's cage on top of my trunk I cross the room. Sitting on the arm of Draco's couch I read the letter once again;

Isabelle,

I think I understand what you meant about not being who I thought you where now. I now remember seeing you in the graveyard the night Voldemort came back. I know you miss him. I didn't think things would happen this way. You're not evil person, Isabelle.

Harry

"Pathetic boy," I mumble, tossing the letter into the fire. Harry hasn't the slightest idea about anything.

"What was that?" questions Draco, moving to sit next to me.

"Harry's letter he gave me at the end of school. I've got no use for it now of course," I explain laying my hand on top of his.

Draco curls his fingers up, intertwining his fingers in mine. I know Malfoy is truly capable of feeling more than just hatred, although most would disagree with me. This is why I worked so utterly hard to gain this boy's love, why I care so much if he is in pain, why I'd give up my life for him. Though most only see him as a rich, pure – blood snob I see beyond, to the emotions he hides so deep within himself. I see the true Draco Malfoy and I love him dearly

"Best be turning in, mum'll want us up early tomorrow," announces Draco after nearly an hour of sitting together.

"Of course," I murmur, standing and crawling into bed.

I rest my forehead on Draco's chest, breathing softly in and out. Life as Draco and I know it is about to change and not for the better.


	5. Arrival at Hogwarts

_I gotta say thanks cause you kick me when I'm down  
I'm bleeding out the mouth.  
I hope you know I'm stronger now.  
I'm taking the hate; I'm turning it all around.  
I won't go down 'til I'm six feet underground.  
Don't fight, or it deny it, invite it, cause when it ...  
Feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it.  
Throw your stones and you won't see me break it._

"Wake up!" the ever familiar voice of Belletrix Lestrange sounds from the end of the bed far too early in the morning. "Did you have a bit of fun last night?" she continues, noticing the half naked Draco, his arm curled around my waist.

"Sod off, Belletrix," I say my words full of pure annoyance. Cannot she just mind her own business?

"If that's how you wanna be, fine. Draco, your mum want to leave in an hour," states Belletrix before stalking out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"She most definitely will not be missed," Draco grumbles as I pull on a pleated black skirt I had set out the night before.

"Don't let her get to you," I reply before helping Draco finish buttoning up his black suit jacket. "I feel utterly underdressed."

I pull on a sweater vest over my white, button down shirt before slipping into my black flats. Why must he always dress better than I do?

"You look fabulous," Draco replies.

"Hurry up!" calls Narcissa from the bottom of the grand stair case. "You'll have to take along breakfast," she continues as Draco and I descend down the steps. "I cannot fathom what took you so long."

"Belletrix," we mumble under our breaths much too low for Narcissa to hear.

"I had to take a shower," I lie, nudging Draco in the ribs with my elbow.

"I couldn't find my tie." Draco says.

"You're wearing a tie, Draco, dear," states his mother. Way to make what Belletrix has said seem more real, oh well.

"But then he found it," I announce grabbing a piece of toast off the table.

Narcissa eyes us but seems to want to put the subject to bed, "Of course. Go out to the car. I'll collect you things."

It is about a twenty minutes drive from the Malfoy's house to Kings Cross station. In the parking lot Narcissa stops the car and helps Draco and me with our trunks. Muggles look on at how strange she looks and at the odd sight of an owl. I'm used to it by now.

"Be safe," Draco's mum calls after us as we head towards platform nine.

"Finally, I won't have her breathing down my neck every second of the day," says Draco as we pass through the barrier and onto platform nine and three – quarters.

"She merely wants you to be safe," I remark, "though she can be a bit over bearing sometimes."

"A bit," replies Draco as we board the Hogwarts Express, making our way towards the back. Our normal seats are still open which means talking will be easy. Not many people venture this far back in the train.

I stow my trunk and Padfoot's cage on the racks above our heads before taking my seat across the table from Pansy and her current snogging partner Blaise.

As the train lurches to a start Draco takes his seat next to me, slipping his hand in mine. About thirty minutes into the trip our entire compartment blacks out. What the hell?

Draco, being a Prefect stands, looking around the car for the cause of this black out, "Whose there?"

"Sit down, Draco, we'll be at Hogwarts soon," says Pansy.

Having found no cause of the blackness and since the cabin is back to normal, Draco retakes his seat, "Hogwarts, what a pathetic excuse for a school. I think I'd pitch myself off the Astronomy Tower before I'd continue for another two years."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pansy asks.

"Let's just say I don't think Draco and I will be wasting our time with charms class next year," I reply, glancing over at Draco.

Blaise lets out a snort of laughter receiving an odd look from Pansy. Does he think I'm joking?

"Amused Blaise?" questions Draco. "We'll see just who's laughing in the end."

Just then Ron and Hermione pass through our car, both taking their duty as Prefects a bit seriously.

"Ron!" I call after the red head.

"What do you want?" he questions attempting to look mean.

"Tell Harry that it's not the same," I say quickly before turning to look out the window.

For the next hour Draco lies across the seat, his head resting in my lap. I stroke his sleek blonde hair, smirking over at Pansy occasionally. She is so jealous. Ever since fourth year when Draco dated her for a few weeks she's gone crazy thinking she's more important than she actually is.

"So Zabini," says Draco once the boy who had also been sitting among us returns, "What did Slughorn want?"

"Just trying to make up to well – connected people," replies Zabini. "Not that he managed to find many."

"Who else did he invite?" Draco demands, not at all pleased with Zabini's news. Draco doesn't like being excluded from important meetings.

"McLaggen from Gryffindor," says Zabini shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Makes sense, his uncle's big in the Ministry," I state.

"– Someone else called Belby, from Ravenclaw –"

"Not him he's a prat!" interrupts Pansy glancing over at me once again.

"You're a prat," I sneer.

"– And Longbottom, Potter and that Weasley girl," finishes Zabini, ignoring my comment about Pansy.

At this Draco sits up, knocking my hand away, "He invited _Longbottom_?"

"Well, I assume so as Longbottom was there," remarks Zabini as if the entire subject bores him.

"What's Longbottom got to interest Slughorn?"

"No parents and he was at the Ministry with us," I reply.

"Right," says Draco. "And Potter. Precious Potter, obviously he wanted a look at '_the Chosen One_,'" he sneers, "but that Weasley girl! What's so special about here?"

"A lot of boys like her," Pansy says looking towards Blaise.

Deciding to drive Pansy further up the wall than she already is I bring up something I had heard Blaise and Zabini talking about last school year, "Yeah, even you think she's good looking, don't you, Blaise, and we all know how hard you are to please."

"I wouldn't touch a filthy little blood traitor like her whatever she looked like," Zabini says before Blaise is able to reply.

"Well, I pity Slughorn's taste," says Draco lying back across my lap, allowing me to resume stroking his hair. He lets out a low moan before continuing on. "Maybe he's going a bit senile. Shame, my father always said he was a good wizard in his day. My father used to be a bit of a favorite of his. Slughorn probably hasn't heard I'm on the train, or –"

"I wouldn't bank on an invitation," says Zabini cutting Draco off mid – sentence. "He asked me about Nott's father when I first arrived. They used to be old friends, apparently, but when he heard he'd been caught at the Ministry he didn't look happy, and Nott didn't get an invitation did he?"

"Enough!" I exclaim, giving Zabini a cold stare. "I can see Hogwarts."

With that Draco stands, grabbing his fathers walking stick from the rack above he hands it down to me, "Will you hold this love?"

I take the cane from him as the train lurches to a stop, handing it back to Draco once he is seated again. Taking a deep breath Malfoy stands, glancing up at the rack at an unclaimed something. What it really is I am unable to tell. It looks like an over used cloak.

I, how have never retaken my seat start for the exit. Draco does not follow, "Are you coming?"

"You go on. I just want to check something, wait for me on the platform though," Draco says looking to me before returning his gaze to the luggage rack.

Seeing no other options I leave the train car, disembarking at the nearest exit, glad to get out of the over crowded hall. Once on the platform I lean up against the train, eyes closed, allowing the cool night air to wash over me.

"Everything alright?" questions Draco coming to stand beside me, wrapping an arm around my waist as a fifth year Slytherin boy, who I recognize to as David, gives me a once over. "I'm tired of them staring."

"And you think I'm not?" I question as we walk down the nearly deserted platform.

"You don't seem to notice," responds Draco.

"You're overly protective of me," I whisper as we enter the gates.

By this time we have missed the coaches and will be required to walk up to the castle. It isn't that I mind, no, in fact I like the idea of Draco and I being able to discuss matters that with others around it is impossible to speak of. Yet tonight all I wish to do is get up to the castle without a hostel, which is what one of the guards, meant to check the luggage, is giving us.

"What's that cane here then?" questions Mr. Filch, grabbing Lucius' staff out of Draco's hand.

"It's not a cane you great buffoon, it's a walking stick," explains Draco angrily.

"And what exactly will you be doing with a walking stick?" continues to guard.

"Seems as you've made us miss the coaches he'll need to use it to assist him in _walking _to the castle," I state, grimacing at Mr. Filch the man who is holding us up.

"It's alright, Mr. Filch. I can vouch for Mr. Malfoy as well as Miss. Black," says Snape, walking down the path towards us.

Filch looks towards Severus, thus allowing Draco time to snatch back his father's staff from Filch. Bored with the entire thing I turn towards the gate, there, just inside it is Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood.

"Draco," I whisper. "Potter."

With that Draco turns on his heel to face Harry, "Nice face, Potter," he jeers before turning yet again, following Snape up the hill towards Hogwarts.

"It's Miss. Riddle, Severus, not Miss. Black," I state as we enter the castle.

"Of course," he replies before turning to Draco. "You should be a bit more subtle in expressing your dislike for Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy."

"Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't do, Professor," spits Draco before pulling the doors to the Great Hall open, allowing me to enter before him.

"Where have you been?" Pansy asks as Draco and I slide in between Crabbe and Goyle.

"It's none of your business where my boyfriend and I have been. As a matter of fact I'm getting a bit tired of you eyeing him the way you do," I reply, glaring across the table at her.

"Now who's over protective?" Draco whispers in my ear, pulling me close to him.

"Just what exactly did you do to Harry's face?" I question.

"He was ease dropping, I only taught him a lesson," answers Draco, looking over at Harry who is holding a bloody napkin to his nose.

Nodding I lean up against Draco's chest. As Dumbledore continues to drone on about extra precautions students should take, Malfoy levitates a fork with his wand, distorting it into different shapes. He is of course only doing this only to amuse both of us, who will have no need for 'precautions.'

"Are you going to help get the first – years safely to the common room?" I ask Draco once Dumbledore has decided to shut his mouth.

"No," he answers, standing. "Blaise, take my spot."

With that we walk from the Great Hall, Draco's arm around my shoulders.


	6. Get the Hint

"So what classes are you going to take?" I question once Draco and I are sitting comfortably on a couch in the Slytherin common room.

"Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration," replies Draco. "What about you?"

"I got Outstanding in all my subjects, I'm supposed to attend all of them," I answer.

"But you're not going to?"

"No, what will I need with Care of Magical Creatures, or Divination, or Astronomy…I would be wasting my time."

"Exactly why I'm not going to take Herbology."

"What does He care if we're N.E.W.T students or not?"

"Definitely, it's what we can _do _for him, not our grades from some stupid school."

"If my dad hadn't fallen from power I probably wouldn't even been in this school. He would have taught me on his own."

"We wouldn't have met if you hadn't come to Hogwarts."

"True," I muse, thinking back to when I had first met Draco Malfoy.

_It was my very first day at Hogwarts along with about a hundred other students. I stand next to a blonde haired boy as we wait to get sorted into houses. He, just as I, is sorted into Slytherin within seconds of the sorting hat touching our heads. It was that day that I began to try and steal his heart, a feat I did not succeed in until a week before term ended in our second year. Since then Draco and I have been nearly inseparable, well, except for those few weeks during our fourth year when he decided to give Pansy Parkinson a try…that didn't work out. _

"What are you thinking about?" asks Draco, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Us," I answer as Blaise crosses the room to join us.

"So what did you get on your O., Isabelle?" he asks.

"Outstanding," I reply not looking over at him.

"In what?"

"Everything," Draco replies, smiling at me.

"How'd you do it? I mean, don't kill me for saying this but she's great looking, she's exceptionally bright, her hearts just about as black as yours _and_ she's pure – blood," says Blaise eyeing me.

"Got lucky, mate," responds Draco.

"Well, best be off to bed," I announce not entirely comfortable with the way Blaise is eyeing me.

"See you in the morning, Belle," Draco calls after me as I start up the stairs towards the girls dormitories.

Once I am far enough up so neither Draco nor Blaise can see me I sit down on a step and listen in to their conversation.

"Don't look at her like that anymore. She's too good for you, Blaise," says Draco. I can tell by his tone he is a bit annoyed.

I've never actually felt bad about screwing up Draco and Blaise's friendship. So Blaise used to be Draco's best mate. I don't like him, not one bit. Blaise is weak and if push came to shove he'd give away any information the enemy wanted just to save his own ass.

"And she's good enough for you?" replies Blaise. "I remember when we first met; you said no girl in this school would ever stand up to your high expectations."

"That was before I met Isabelle, she isn't like the other girls. She actually cares about me, not just my last name. Blaise, you know who she is…she's Tom Riddle's, daughter. I think she's worth my time."

"So you only like her because she's the daughter of the Dark Lord?"

"No, I like her because she's different and original and no matter what anybody says about her she's still going to do as she pleases. I like Isabelle because she reminds me that I don't have to be prefect all the time for people to like me. Around Belle I can just be."

From where I am sitting I can see Draco has left, probably headed up to bed. That leaves Blaise alone. Pleased with what I have overheard Draco saying, I continue up the stairs. I am ready to sleep.

**Next Day **

Sitting alone I stir my oatmeal that I haven't touch as I look towards the doors hoping to see Draco. Where the hell is he? I hang onto the hope that he hasn't decided to skip Potions. He promised. I can't go it alone. I won't. We've got to stay together on this. Help each other with the boring classes as well as carrying out the Dark Lord's orders. Just as I am about to give up all hope the handsome blonde strides into the Great Hall, flashing me an 'I'm sorry' smile as he sits.

"Where the hell were you?" I demand. Alright maybe I shouldn't be so harsh but he could have at least left a note. We are in this together after all.

"Professor Snape called me to his office on my way down here. Pass the butter," replies Draco.

"What'd he want?"

"Trying to get into our business, I told him we didn't need him help."

"He's trying to hard," I whisper to myself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. We best be on our way to Potions."

Standing I take Draco's hand, pulling him from the Great Hall out into the crowded hall way. Thank goodness I've learned all the back ways to get to classes over the years. Within a few minutes Draco and I have arrived at the Potions room. Slughorn, unlike Snape, has left the door open, allowing students to come in as they arrive. We've arrived just as class is starting.

I stand in front of Draco, leaning on his chest, his arms wrapped around my stomach, head resting on my shoulder as we listen to Slughorn talk about the various potions sitting on the table in front of us. Just as he is about to continue on about telling us about a certain ingredient Harry and Ron walk into the room.

"Just like Potter to be late, he always has enjoyed making an entrance," whispers Draco just loud enough so I am able to hear.

"Ahh, Harry, m'boy. I was beginning to worry. We've brought someone with us, I see," Slughorn says turning to look at the late arrivals.

"Ron Weasley, sir," announces Ron.

"Right, well get your books out," Slughorn answers.

"Actually, sir, I haven't got my book yet," states Harry, "and neither has Ron."

"Not to worry, just get one from the cupboard," instructs Slughorn before turning back to the class. "Now as I was saying, I made some concoctions this morning. Any ideas what these might be?"

Instantly Hermione's hand shoots up in the air as if it is an overly trained dog taught only one trick which it then performs over and over. Why does the filthy Mudblood have to be such a know – it – all?

"Yes, Miss…." Slughorn starts.

"Granger, sir. That one there is Veritaserum." She starts, stepping towards the cauldron. "It's a truth telling cerium. And that one there is terribly tricky to make…the most powerful love potion in the world. It's supposed to smell different to each person according to what attracts them. For example I smell freshly mown grass, and new parchment, and…spearmint toothpaste," Hermione finishes, sounding very far away.

I let out a curt laugh, "Weasley uses spearmint toothpaste."

"Explains why she went red," mumbles Draco, "filthy Mudblood."

"Amortentia doesn't really create love of course. It is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. No, this will simply cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. It is probably the most dangerous and powerful potion in this room," explains Slughorn before placing the lid over the cauldron.

"What do you smell?" Draco asks me.

"Cinnamon…Olivander's wand shop…your cologne…and the air before it rains," I whisper, imitating the way Hermione had said it.

"You're adorable," smiles Draco, kissing me on the neck.

"Sir," says Pansy who is standing next to Draco and me, "you haven't told us what that one is."

"Ahh, yes. What you see in front of you, ladies and gentlemen, is a curious little potion known as Felix Felicis," explains Slughorn. "Desperately tricky, disastrous to get wrong; however if brewed correctly you will find that all your endeavors tend to succeed. At least until the effects wear off. So this is what I offer you today, one tiny vile of Liquid Luck to the student who in the hour that remains manages to brew an acceptable draught of Living Death. Recipes for which can be found on page ten of your books."

Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and I move over to a table near the back of the room, each of us starting on our potions. The room is completely quiet.

I follow the directions in the book though no matter what I do my potion refuses to turn a shiny black color like the book says it should. Instead my potion turns into a dark purple mixture, globing up at the bottom of my cauldron. This is pointless. How are we supposed to make a potion in the book gives us faulty directions?

"I give up," I groan, dropping my stirring stick back into the cauldron, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Everything alright, Miss. Black?" questions Slughorn as he passes the table. Have none of the teachers gotten the fact that I am actually Miss. Riddle? Voldemort's daughter…evil, not good; Sirius Black was good and now he's dead. Voldemort is evil to the end he will take over the world. Why would I want to be the daughter of a dead guy?

"This book gives false instructions," I state holding up my potions book for him to see.

"Nonsense, the directions are quite correct," replies Slughorn.

I stand up, nose to nose with our Professor; hand on my wand, "Are you suggesting that I'm not telling you the truth?"

"Of course not dear girl," Slughorn says laughing nervously.

"Oh, and Professor, for future reference it's Miss. Riddle, _not _Miss. Black."

Slughorn's eyes grow wide at the realization of who I am. Teachers are frightened, Dumbledore is on edge even more than normal and Voldemort's daughter is walking freely through the halls of Hogwarts. How stupid are people?

"Five minutes!" announces Slughorn before walking away.

"Five minutes in which I will be doing absolutely nothing," I mutter under my breath.

Once our hour is up Slughorn circles the room, dropping a feather into any potion that looks semi – decent; he stops behind Harry. He drops the feather in Potter's potion and lets out a gasp.

"The clear winner! Excellent, excellent, Harry! Here you are then, one bottle of Felix Felicis as promised. Use it well!" he says, handing Harry the vile of honey colored liquid.

"Come along, Isabelle, best not be late for defense Against the Dark Arts," says Draco standing just outside the door.

"Can't wait. I mean it should be fun sitting through another pointless class," I retort pushing past Lavender Brown who is standing in my way.

"It'll all be over soon enough, and then we'll both be on to better thing in our lives," responds Draco taking my school bag for me.

"Isabelle!" Harry calls from a few paces behind me. "Can I have a word?"

"Now isn't a good time," I respond without even turning to look at Harry.

"Well when is?"

"Send a letter, maybe I'll get back to you."

"You don't respond to my letters."

"Maybe there's a reason for that."

"Look Potter, take a hint. Isabelle doesn't want to talk about your Godfather's death," snaps Draco, wrapping his arm around me as we walk into Snape's classroom. When will Harry learn, I don't want to bother myself with the problems of Sirius Black. He was nothing to me but someone to use then throw away just like everyone else.


	7. Defense Against the Dark Arts

"I wish to speak to you and I want your fullest attention," Snape announces once everyone is seated. "You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe. Naturally, these teachers will have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T work, which will be much more advanced."

Snape now moves towards the back of the classroom, speaking barely over a whisper, "The Dark Arts are many varied, ever – changing and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many – headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and more clever than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, and indestructible."

"Obviously someone is a bit too pleased with the fact he's now teaching a subject he is only too familiar with," I whisper to Draco who sits in the seat across the aisle from me.

"He needs to just shut his mouth and get on with it, everyone in the class knows what the Dark Arts are," replies Draco glancing over at me.

"Your defenses," continues Snape, raising his voice a little, "must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. These pictures –" Severus indicates a few on his way to the front of the class – "give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer the Cruciatus Curse, feel the Dementor's Kiss or provoke the aggression of the Inferius."

"Has an Inferius been seen, then?" asks Pavati Patil in her immensely annoying high pitched voice. "Is it definite, is He using them?"

Oh yes let's going telling people what kind of allies to Dark Lord is using so people can prepare themselves to fight. Rolling my eyes I mumble under my breath, "Of course He is you daft girl. He's using whoever He can get; willing or not."

Snape, who obviously has not heard me, nor does he want to revel my father's plans simply replies, "The Dark Lord has used Inferni in the past, which means you would be well – advised to assume he might use them again. Now, you are, I believe, complete novices in the use of nonverbal spells. What is the advantage of nonverbal spell?  
Hermione's hand shoots up instantly. Professor Snape looks around the room, glancing at each of us before calling on Hermione, "Very well – Miss. Granger."

Did he really think anyone else would know or want to answer his question? No, only Granger who has to be little miss perfect all the time.

"Your adversary had no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform," states Hermione as if there is nothing more interesting in the world, "which gives you an split – second advantage."

"An answer copied almost word of word from _The Standard Book of Spells Grade Six_," says Snape, "but correct in essentials. Yes, those who progress to using magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell casting. Not all wizards can do this; of course, it is a question of concentration and mind power which some…lack." Snape says eyeing Harry who refuses to look away until Severus does. "You will now divide into pairs. One will attempt to jinx the other _without speaking. _The other will attempt to repel the jinx in equal silence."

Draco and I, who have managed to master this skill over the two weeks we spent together over the summer holidays, team up. Shooting jinxes back and forth at each other we seem to be the only two people in class who are able to do this.

"Very good Miss. Rid…Black, Mr. Malfoy," says Snape as he passes us.

"Professor, seeing as Mr. Malfoy and I have already mastered this skill can we just…stop?" I question.

"It seems you have set yourself on a pedestal above all others, Miss. Riddle," Severus says, his voice low. "A pedestal I will very quickly knock you from."

"I'd like to see you try," I sneer before sending him flying backwards towards his desk. "Cause I don't think you can."

"Well, Miss. Black has mastered the art of nonverbal spell casting," announces Snape as he stands.

"Told you I had," I state, sitting down atop of a desk.

"A bit pleased with ourselves, are we?" questions Draco moving to stand in front of me, his fingers intertwined with mine.

"It's possible," I reply with cocky smile.

"He deserved it. Severus doesn't understand that he's getting a bit old…a bit useless," returns Draco glaring over at Snape who has taken out his wand, pointing it at Harry. Seconds later he is sent flying backwards towards a nearby desk.

"Do you remember me telling you we are practicing _nonverbal _spells, Potter?" questions Snape as he rights himself for the second time today.

"Yes," replies Harry.

"Yes, _sir_."

"There's no need to call 'sir,' Professor."

I hold back a laugh as Severus glares down at Harry. It is obvious Potter had not meant for the words to spill from his mouth, yet, they had. He will have to deal with consequences that come with them. For even '_the chosen one'_ must deal with punishment in Snape's class.

"Detention, this Saturday night, my office," says Snape. "I do not take cheek from anyone, Potter…not even '_the chosen one_.'"

"Isabelle did the same thing, Professor," pipes up Dean who stands inches from me.

I get off the desk, turning towards him, wand out. I do not wish to be singled out for something Snape deserved. Besides Dean is not even in this and unless he wants to find himself in the hospital wing he'll stay out.

"Miss. Black's father recently died. I don't hold her responsible for her actions," responds Severus, his cold, black eyes on me. "Class dismissed."


	8. In Our Own Little World

'_Cause I'm all about him, him, him, him, him _

_And he's all about me, me, me, me, me _

_And we don't give a dang, dang, dang, dang, dang about no body _

Taking Draco's hand I pull him down the hall way, giggling the entire time. I'm so tired of being stiff and having no fun. The entire mission is weighing much too heavy on both Draco and I. We need a break. People we pass look at us, their faces a mask of confusion and surprise. For the few days we've been at Hogwarts we've been nothing but serious. It's so…boring.

Draco gives me one of his 'what are you up to' looks but says nothing. I think the entire thing excites him. Instead of answering I flash him my smirk, before pulling him up the stairs towards the Astronomy Tower.

"Dah dah!" I exclaim, pressing my lips to Malfoy's soft cheek.

"Why are we up here?" he questions an eyebrow arched, though his lips find mine.

This kiss is perfect; just the right amount of passion and lust and urgency. His tongue slides into my mouth, rolling around with mine for a minute before I pull away.

"I thought we could talk and just have fun."

"Fun? Would your father allow that?"

"Why should I care? He can't stop me. I'm going to live my life the way _I _want to. My father will have to learn to live with that."

Draco wraps his arms around me, pulling me close to him, "I love you," he pressed him lips to mine again.

Smiling I nod, "I love you too. Come sit."

We lean up against the safety railing, my head resting on Draco's shoulder, his resting on my head. Our fingers are intertwined the two shades of pale melting into one.

"I wish we could just go away. I don't want to be here," Draco says.

Biting my lip I close my eyes, letting the entire place wash away, "I sometimes close my eyes and imagine it's just us, somewhere, anywhere. I don't really care where as long as you're with me."

"Teach me. How to make it all go away, how to keep Snape out of my head; I want to learn."

I lift my head off of Draco's shoulder, clenching my free hand into a fist, "Snape, I swear I'm gonna kill him. He has no right. He…I…grrrr…." I'm too infuriated for words.

"Shh, Belle, calm down," Draco whispers, trailing kisses from my ear lobe down my neck.

Biting my bottom lip I try to hold in a moan but am unable to. Giving in I rest my head back on Malfoy's shoulder as his fingers fun through my hair. He knows me so well. How to calm me down, the sweet spots on my neck, I couldn't have gotten any luckier.

"I'm going to teach you."

"Thanks. What if I can't do it? Fix the Vanishing Cabinet, I mean."

"Than we move to plan 'B' but you'll get it to work. I've got confidence in you."

"He won't, you know, hurt me. Will He?"

"I won't let Voldemort lay a finger on you. Draco, you've got to stay confident. If you don't…." I trail off.

"You're scared for me, aren't you?"

"Very much so. I want you to succeed. It's just…oh, never mind."

"What is it?" Draco questions switching positions so that his head is resting in my lap.

Instead of saying anymore I gently stroke Draco's soft, white – blonde hair, lost in thought.

_"Hey, beautiful, what are you doing all by yourself?" Draco questions as we walk to Care of Magical Creatures. _

_ "Well, you see my boyfriend and I haven't been getting on so great," I answer wondering where he is going with this. Draco and I have been bickering for almost two weeks now. _

_ "He must not like you very much. I would never fight with such a pretty girl like yourself." _

_ "Oh really, you wouldn't?"_

_ "No, I would be the luckiest guy in the world to have someone like you by my side. Look Belle, I've been an ass. I'm sorry." _

_ His lips meet mine. Oh how I've missed this feeling. Once he pulls away I look towards the ground, I can feel the blood burning under the skin on my cheeks. I must be bright red. _

_ "You where an ass but I can forgive you, but only once." _

_ "I won't ever do it again." _

_ Not an hour later I am jogging to keep up with Hagrid who is carrying a limp Draco. Tears fall from my eyes as Madame Pomfrey shooshes me out of the Hospital wing. The only thing that made her let me stay was Draco mumbling my name. I swore that day to be there for him no matter what. _

"What are you thinking about, love?" Draco questions, lifting his hand up to caress my cheek.

"Guess."

"Classes?"

"You've got to try harder than that."

"Um…your father?"

"No."

"Hmm, oh I got it. Us!"

"Yes!" I exclaim with a laugh.

"I knew I'd get it eventually."

"I had faith."

"Why did you ask Sirius to give everything to Potter?"

His question catches me off guard, "I just…Harry's his godson and I wasn't really anything to him. I didn't really think it would be right. I feel guilty sometimes. I got to spend so much time with Sirius and he wasn't even that important to me but Harry only got him for a little bit of time and Sirius meant to world to him."

"Sirius meant more to you than you say, Isabelle. I see you tear up every time you talk about him or someone brings him up."

"He was like a second dad to me, Draco. I was standing right there, I could have said something; told him to duck or something."

"It's not your fault he's dead. You've got every right to miss him."

"You're actually the only person who would say that right now."

"You know what I say?"

"What do you say, Draco?"

"I say, screw them all. Those other people, the Death Eaters, the other Hogwarts students, they don't know you or me. So why should we care what they think. We know the truth. All I need is you."

"And all I need is you."

Draco smiles up at me before standing up, offering me his hand. I take it, allowing him to help me up. "Let's get dinner."

Dinner? It was only lunch time when we came up here. Looking around I notice that the sun is setting behind the lake; with Draco I truly am in an entire different world. 


	9. Live to Serve Him

For I was born to serve the Lord

I will not deny Him

I will always walk beside Him

For I was born to the serve the Lord.

Surprisingly I am able to eat, downing a chicken leg before moving onto my large helping of mashed potatoes. I still worry about Draco but somehow things have changed; I feel as if he will be able to complete his task. That's completely stupid. No use lying to myself. I'm still extremely worried but that will get me no where. I've got to help him. My father can deal with my interference.

"I want to take a trip to visit the cabinet tonight," whispers Draco.

"Alright," I reply.

It seems a bit soon to me, we've only been in school for a few days but I suppose the earlier we start with the repairs the faster we can get everything else over with. I'm excited. This means everything is real. Now is the time to see if Draco and my plan will work or if we really will need Severus Snape's help. Let's hope what Draco and I have decided on will work.

"Meet me outside the common room at seven. I've got to do something," Draco says before getting up and walking from the Great Hall.

Blaise scoots closer to me, his elbow brushing mine, "I'm not in the mood Blaise."

Disappointment plastered on his boyish features he shifts back towards Pansy, "Why do you like him so much. I know he's a better wizard than I am but…."

"Damn right he's better than you," I reply sharply before getting up, knocking my wine glass over onto Blaise's lap and stalking off. I wish he would just leave me alone.

Around seven I head towards the Slytherin wing of the castle. Draco has traded his school robes for a fitted black suit that looks absolutely amazing. Yet it causes me in my simple pleated skirt, button down shirt and green and black checked tie, to feel utterly under dressed.

"Hello beautiful," says Draco in a low tone as he walks towards me, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"You really don't need to call me that," I reply as we walk down the dark corridor.

"I'll call you what I want," answers Draco as we climb the stairs towards the third floor.

"Draco…."

"Shh, we can't get caught."

We pass under a bird cage I remember only too well from last year, "I remember this. The cabinet is in the Room of Requirement."

"Yes," Draco replies as a door appears out of the blank wall. "Come along, no one can see us."

The room is rather cluttered, filled as far as the eye can see with rather odd objects. I walk single file behind Draco who is tossing a bright green apple up in the air and catching it again, over and over. Looking around I try to find a cabinet exactly like the one in Bourgin and Burkes…it doesn't look like there is one.

Suddenly, Draco stops. He reaches out in front of him and pulls a decorated rug off the object we need. "There it is."

"We did it!" I exclaim with a squeal of pure joy. Although we don't know if it will work it is still exciting to have found it.

Draco pulls me close to him and kisses me before replying, "Now we just have to get it to work."

"That's why you brought the apple, so we could send it through. Then it should come back, right?" I question excitedly.

"That's how it's supposed to work. If it will I have no idea," replies Malfoy who is being rather patient with my childish behavior.

"This is brilliant," I mumble running my hand along the intricate detailing that has been carved into this particular cabinet.

"Do you want to bite it?" asks Draco from beside me.

"Pardon?" I return, wondering if he meant the cabinet or the apple.

"The apple. It has to have a defined mark on it so I know that whoever receives it doesn't switch it out," explains Draco, holding out the apple for me to take.

"Why not," I say grabbing the fruit and taking a rather large hunk out of it before handing it back to Draco.

"Perfect," he states with a smile before placing the apple in the cabinet and shutting the door.

After the mumbles a few inaudible words we leave, heading for the common room. Will it work? I don't know, I hope it does though. If not we'll have turn to Snape and neither Draco nor I want that.

"I need you to get close with Potter and the Weasley boy again, just until we go to Hogsmead," Draco says once we stop in front of the snake statue.

"What?" I question wondering what I had done to make him instruct me to do that.

"I need you to get friendly with them. Dumbledore is having Potter find out something about Professor Slughorn. We both know your father doesn't want either of them finding out what Slughorn has to hide. He asked you to keep Potter in the dark," explains Draco as we enter the common room.

How does he know this? I thought I only knew. "I suppose that is what He wishes. Yet spending time with Potter and Weasley won't be pleasant," I say looking into the green fire.

"Isabelle, I'm not saying it will be. It has to be done and you know it just as well as I do," whispers Draco as he places a hand on my shoulder.

"If that is the Dark Lord's wishes so be it. I suppose I shouldn't disappoint him by not doing His will," I answer before disappearing up the stairs.


	10. Fitting Back In Making Enemies

**Two Weeks Later **

"So you're telling me that because of this book you've managed to make top in class in Potions?" I question as I walk between Harry and Ron.

How I managed to fit so easily back in with Harry and Ronald I will never be able to figure out. Maybe they don't really think I'm evil or perhaps they don't want to believe it. Either way I've fit back in nicely. The only one who doesn't trust me is Granger but my father never said I had to associate with the Mudblood.

"Yeah, I've learned a few new spells too," answers Harry with a smile.

"Fabulous," I say eyeing the book warily. The half – blood prince is not unknown to me. Those spells where written by a boy who had been in a dark place, they should not be used to amuse oneself. "I don't think you should trying learning anymore of them."

"They're harmless really," explains Ron who has been shooting glances at my left arm for the last five minutes of our walk towards the Gryffindor common room.

"For now," I answer. "And stop looking at my arm, Ronald; it's not going to hurt you. If I wanted you dead I would have killed you last year at the Ministry."

Harry has now disappeared to who knows where, leaving me alone in the common room with Ron. Everyone else it either in classes or walking about the castle; although it is nearly autumn the weather remains nice.

"Sorry. It's just…it's odd. You don't seem like one of them," says Ron.

"You have absolutely no idea what I am capable of," I state.

"Can I see it?" Ron asks in a low voice, perched on the arm of my chair.

"Sure," I answer not entirely sure why I am showing my Dark Mark to him again. He'd seen it when I had shown Harry at the Ministry but perhaps if he sees it again he'll get it. Letting out a sigh I roll up my left sleeve.

"Did it hurt?" Ron asks

"How would you feel if someone carved something into your arm, Ronald?" I reply, giving him an annoyed look before covering my arm up and walking a few paces away.

"Did You – Know – Who mark you?"

"Yes, Voldemort did."

"Does he mark everyone?"

"No you've got to earn it."

"What did you do?"

"I'm his daughter. Why so many questions, Weasley, thinking about becoming like me?"

"Course not."

"Blood traitor."

"I am not a blood traitor," Ron says defiantly.

"Maybe not in your eyes or the eyes of others like yourself, but to the Dark Lord you're no better that the Mudbloods," I state before going up to the boys dormitories hoping to find Harry.

I receive odd looks from some that I pass, others smile and wave, questioning my plans for the holidays. Amongst the friendly are Seamus, Dean and Neville. Neville Longbottom, who had been at the Ministry same as the rest, refused to believe Harry, Ron and Hermione when they told him about me being a Death Eater.

"Hello, Neville," I say cheerily, stopping in front of the bed he is sitting on.

"How are you Isabelle?" he asks.

"Exceptional, thanks for asking," I reply with a smile.

Neville and I had been fairly good friends last year. I find him good company. He listens even if what he's listening to is something he is not too fond of. That is what I like about him.

"How are things with Draco?" continues Neville.

"He's going through a bit of a rough patch, but he's not pushed me away so I suppose we are okay," I reply.

"Well that's good."

"Yeah, hey, Neville, where is Harry?" I ask looking around.

"Over there," responds Longbottom pointing to the corner.

There he is, sitting in the corner, his eyes glued to his Potions book. It appears to me his obsession with the book might bee worse than how Ron had described it. Though I have been meaning to speak with him about Slughorn I leave Harry to his reading; figuring it a lost cause to pull his away from his reading.

"See you around, Neville," I say before descending the stairs.

"How dare you!" exclaims Hermione as I enter the common room. "How dare you call him a blood traitor? I really should give you detention for that."

"But you won't, will you Mudblood?" I taunt. "Because you know my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, who is also a Prefect wouldn't have it."

"You little…." Granger starts but obviously can't a proper word.

"I suggest you get out of my way now," I say, glaring at the brown haired muggle girl who is standing in my way.

Granger, who obviously doesn't want a fight, steps out of my way allowing me to push past her. With one last cold look I exit the common room.

As I walk down the stairs I hear my name being called. Recognizing the voice as Blaise's I continue on, ignoring him.

"Isabelle," Blaise says once again, falling into step with me. Why the hell won't he just leave me alone? Hasn't Draco already talked to him about this?

"What do you want, Blaise?" I ask, not hiding my annoyance at his very presence as I pull out my wand from my jeans pocket.

"You're going into Hogsmead, right?" Blaise questions oblivious to my displeasure at his walking with me.

"Yes I am going, but no, Blaise, I will not be going with you." I state, stopping and shoving my wand in his chest. "In case you've forgotten I'm currently with Draco Malfoy, he is who I'm going into Hogsmead with."

"What if Pansy and I joined you," offers Blaise try to keep up with the quickened pace I have set.

"Draco and I have business to attend to so no. No leave me alone," I say.

"What is your problem with me?" Blaise asks.

Just then Draco, Crabbe and Goyle walk around the corner. I rush to Draco who pulls me close to him, arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Haven't I told you to stop harassing her?" a fairly angry Draco says, his icy glare set upon Blaise.

"I just wanted to know is she was going into Hogsmead," replies Blaise.

"Just wanted to know my ass," snaps Draco before turning his attention on me. "Did he hurt you?"

I cling to him, my arms wrapped tightly around Draco's back. It isn't that I fear Blaise I simply don't like him and by acting frightened makes Draco's dislike for the vile boy grow. I quickly come up with a lie.

"He grabbed my arm," I say, looking into Draco's striking blue eyes. Suddenly I have an urge to touch my lips to him.

"Which one?"

"My left one, it hurt," I respond, resting my head on Draco's chest.

"I…she's lying…I…she pulled her wand on me," stammers Blaise as Crabbe and Goyle take a step towards him.

"If you even as much as look at Belle in a way that makes her feel uncomfortable it'll be the last thing you do," states Draco before escorting me past Blaise towards Potions class.

**Author's Note: Alright so I know I'm moving things forward a little fast but it will slow down I promise. **


	11. Falling Apart

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me _

If someone told me I would be helping get Death Eaters into Hogwarts alongside Draco Malfoy four or five years ago I wouldn't have believed them. Now I'd pretty much go along with what anyone told me. Draco's task is breaking him down. I hear him mumbling to himself at night, he is paler than I've ever seen him before and he constantly looks worried. I can't think of anything else to do but stay by him and help in anyway possible. I know this is what Voldemort wants; I know it is only for revenge on Lucius Malfoy. Yet, I feel as if I must help my precious Draco on this impossible mission he has been given. I've been warned against it but that doesn't stop me. I love him.

We have been working on the cabinet for almost half the school year and our results keep going from bad to worse. Our apple came back so we sent a bird. That came back…dead. There is only one bird left. Draco holds this one in his hand. Nodding I open the door to the Vanishing cabinet, shutting it quickly after the bird has been placed inside. I don't wait for Draco to send it through. He likes to do this himself with full concentration. Instead I make my way towards the door.

"Isabelle," Draco calls after me in a low voice.

Turning I catch him in my arms as he collapses, bringing us both to the ground. His chest is pressed against my side, his face buried in my shoulder. My shirt beneath his cheek is wet with his tears, and hot from his breath and his skin. I feel so helpless in the face of this grief. He cries and cries. The sobs are so deep, so painful, that they frighten me. I have never seen anyone weep this hard, with so much pain. He cries as if he's lost his soul.

The storm of tears goes on for a long, long time, deep, heart-wrenching sobs that wrack his body and leave it trembling. I am so helpless. All I can do is curl my arms around him, pull him back against me, and hold on.

Finally, the harsh sobbing ends, and his body goes limp. I gather him closer. He doesn't push me away, and I can only hope that he finds comfort in my touch. Whatever this wound is; I cannot heal it. The only thing I understand about his tears is that his pain is deep and real. It haunts his joy and it haunts his pleasure. It is a pain beyond words, beyond touch. I want to soothe it, to heal it, but I don't know how. The need I feel to comfort him, to take this pain away, is so strong that I don't know how to bear my helplessness.

"Isabelle, I'm scared. I can't do this," Draco whispers after almost an hour of crying.

I have to stay strong, for him but all I want to do is cry for how broken I have seen by dear Draco. "I want you to know something. We are going to do this, together and no matter if we fail or succeed I'm here."

"Oh, Belle, I never meant for it to consume me like this," Draco whispers.

Not knowing what else to say, I press my lips to him keeping our kiss gentle and kind. He needs comfort and someone who still believes in him, someone who actually understands what's going on. Draco knows that I'm here for him and that is why he has opened up like this to me. I have to be careful how I treat it. If I respond to his tears with anger I would loose him, tears myself he would think I've lost myself too. Draco is fragile.

"Let's get you back to the common room, alright. You need sleep," I say, helping his stand, my arms never releasing him.

It is past curfew and no one is walking about the halls tonight making it easy to get the torn up Draco back to the safety of his dorm. I don't leave him that night, keeping my arms around him. Neither of us get very much sleep but he thanks me for staying with him after every time he wakes up.

**Next Morning**

Although Draco didn't want to attend class I've managed to get him into a desk in Defence Against the Dark Arts. He puts on this mask in front of others so they think that he is not cracking. I worry about Snape seeing through it but Draco has come far in Occlumency, I hope he will be able to keep the nosy Professor out of his head.

"Today we will be talking about the effects of the _Cruciatus Curse _and how one can keep themselves protected," Snape says, standing at the front of the class.

I glance over at Draco who is looking at the closed window. Reaching across the aisle I take him hand in mine and squeeze it, Draco looks towards the door. Without saying a word we both stand, walking across the room and out the door. Snape does not come after us.

Draco drags me up the Astronomy Tower, his light blue eyes clouding over with worry. I'm surprised he was able to last.

"He was trying to get in," Draco admits once he is certain we are alone.

I know this. Of course I knew. "You kept him out through. You're doing so well. Remember you've got to stay strong…just for the holidays."

"For you," Draco whispers, his hand under my chin, lips inches from mine. "For both of us."

"Don't show Him fear," I respond.

"You're not going to be with me over the break, are you?"

"I will be, for as long as I am allowed to…I promise."

Draco's lips press down on mine. Not harsh but not gentle either. He's not gained any confidence with my words though I must admit I did not think he would. This is the first kiss in almost a month that has felt real. He's pouring his pain into this one.

"Listen to me. We are going to get through this," I state once Draco has pulled away.

"Right."

Draco looks doubtful.


	12. Hogsmead

The walk into Hogsmead is everything but pleasant. In the past few days the weather has turned horrid. Despite my coat, gloves and scarf I can still feel the icy wind as if I was standing in the weather with no clothes on. My fingers are frozen around the leather necklace case Draco had given me earlier that day. Supposedly one of our fellow Death Eaters had given it to him before we left for school. I can barely feel my feet inside my boots and the uncovered part of my face is throbbing due to the wind.

The moment the Three Broomsticks comes into view I quicken my pace as much as I am able wanting nothing more than to get inside the warm pub and defrost. As the door opens I slip inside, taking a table near the door. I still don't know why Draco refused to do his Transfiguration homework. I had even offered to complete it for him but Malfoy refused something to do with pride. Now he has detention with McGonagall. This of course means I have to give the package away without his assistance. He's gained a little bit of his confidence back, enough so that he is able to sit through class with Snape and keep him out of his head but I know the truth. If he manages to kill Dumbledore, the second most powerful wizard in our world, it will be a complete miracle.

_"Just give it to someone, tell them to give it to Dumbledore, make sure they have no clue what they are doing," _I remember him telling me just a few hours ago as he handed over the necklace case. It's much too dangerous for one to handle with their bare hands; even for someone like myself.

I continue to sit, slowly getting the feeling back in my hands, face and feet. Surveying the various people in the pub I notice they go about normal business, snogging and laughing as if they haven't a care in the word. If only they knew what was about to come. Suddenly I spot Katie Bell heading towards the bathrooms…she's the one.

Standing, I follow a few paces behind Katie, entering the loo seconds after her. I perch myself atop the sink, waiting. Eventually she comes out, looking rather confused by my presence.

Not wasting any time I turn to her whispering, "_Imperio,_" my wand pointed right at Katie. Any normal witch or wizard would feel terrible for using one of the Unforgivable Curses. I've used all three various times within a year; it just doesn't bother me anymore.

Hoping off the sink I stride towards Katie, she holds no expression in her eyes, my curse worked. I hand her the package, watching as she inspects it.

"Now, Katie, I need you to deliver this to Dumbledore. Don't tell anyone who gave you this or who it is for. I need you to do it now, Katie," I explain, circling around her as a predator circles its prey before attacking. "Do you understand, Katie?"

"I understand," she replies, looking at me with her glazed over eyes.

"Excellent," I say before re – entering the warm, cheerful pub.

Wrapping my scarf back around my face I pull open the door and step back out into the bitter cold afternoon. I trudge up towards the castle. Yes, I am pleased with my work but I refuse to let too much of my pleasure show through as Filch inspects me at the door.

"You're fine," he mumbles, sounding a bit disappointed.

I roll my eyes, heading down the corridor towards Professor McGonagall's office. Not stopping to knock on the door I simply push it open, entering the room.

"I delivered it," I announce, walking towards the front where Draco is sitting.

"…Riddle, I am running detention, please save you messages for later," Professor McGonagall says sternly.

Why are all the teachers afraid to say the last name Riddle? It isn't as if they are forced to say Voldemort over and over. I can't help who my parents are. I just happened to get lucky in having the darkest wizards alive as my father.

"Of course," I reply, rolling my eyes as I head out. "Meet me in the Owlery."

Walking down the hall I bump into Snape who stops me, his hands on my shoulders. I don't trust him, not in the least bit. His activities are odd and his comings and goings are hard to track. Something is up with him.

"Let me go, Severus," I command, meeting his cold expression.

"Join me in my office please, Miss. Riddle," says Snape.

Eyes still on his I refuse to look away until he does. I will not show him that I am warily of him, "I will do no such thing."

"Detention," replies Severus.

Pulling out my wand I mutter a cruse under my breath, sending Snape falling to the ground, "I really don't think it is wise to be making loose threats, Professor."

Tucking my wand back inside my robes I step over Snape who has made no mover to stand, heading up towards the Owlery.

It is cold and the bitter wind stings my nose and uncovered hands. If I wasn't so terribly cold I would produce a fire or some other form of warmth but I'm just too frozen. How much longer is Draco going to be? Shivering, I force myself to stand and walk around, trying to regain the feeling in pretty much my entire body. Why does it have to be so flippin' cold?

My hear skips a beat as I see a head of pale hair poking over the stone wall, two baby blue eyes set on me. He's just too perfect.

"Finally, it's freezing out here," I complain only meaning it as a joke.

"You could have said to meet somewhere warmer," replies Draco, taking my hand in his.

Rolling my eyes I continue down the stairs towards the warmth of the castle, "Just hurry up."

"No need to be pushy," says Draco who has finally figured out I'm merely messing with him.

"Pushy?" I question, pinning him up against the stone wall, my hand on his chest. "I'm up here freezing my arse off waiting for you and you're complaining about me being pushy?"

Malfoy looks at me, his blue eyes locked with mine. Sighing I lean in and kiss him, "I can give you pushy if you want it."

With that I push open the door, entering back into the castle. Draco is lucky I love him.

"Hello, Isabelle," Cho waves. I remember her from last year. She was with Dumbledore's Army.

Stopping I smile at her, "Happy Holidays, Cho."

"You too," the Ravenclaw girl replies before moving on.

Leaning my head on Draco's arm, we continue to move slowly down the hallway towards a destination that both of us already know with out even saying a word, the Room of Requirement. We have to hope our bird comes back alive. If it has it will be my turn.

Stopping in front of the plain brick wall I think of the Vanishing Cabinet, picturing its' ornate carvings in the dark oak. There is a rumbling noise like far away thunder as a door appears where the brick wall once was. Smiling, I kiss Draco on the cheek before heading into the room. Time for business.

The Come and Go Room is still just as cluttered and full of useless stuff as it was the first four times Draco and I have ventured here. There, sitting in the back is the cabinet, beautiful as ever. I really do think that no matter how many times I lay eyes on it I will still be in awe of the ornate cabinet. It's like no other piece of furniture I've ever seen before. Yet, no noise emits from it. If a bird is alive in there shouldn't it be moving around? It can't be dead. We've run out of birds.

Malfoy moves forward towards it, pulling the doors open. There, lying on the shelf is our little bird, on its' side…dead.

"You're not going through," Draco announces.

"But, Draco…." I start but know by the set look on Draco's face I haven't got a chance in the world to change his mind.

"I don't want you dead," answers Draco before leaving the room.

Sighing I follow him out of the room. I've lost this one.

"Blaise invited me to go to Slughorn's Christmas party. I said yes," I announce as we head back towards the common room.

"You're not going to my house for break?"

"No, I am but not right away. I'll apparate probably. Slughorn's party is the day before break anyway."

"Alright. Come at the start, I don't want to be there with all of them by myself."

"I'm not going to promise anything. I'll probably leave on the train same as everyone else. It just depends."

"Fine," Draco replies before entering the common room and heading up to his room. I don't follow.

**Author's Note: What do you guys think? Is the story getting old? Do you still like it? Let me know. I write for my readers so let me know what you think. **


	13. Christmas Party

**Two Nights later **

I stand in the corner, avoiding Zabini, who, for the last ten minutes has been trying to get me to dance. Taking another sip of my butterbeer I turn my attention to the now opening door. Filch walks in, dragging Draco behind him by his suit collar. Instantly I stake a step towards him, feeling the need to protect Malfoy no matter the cost.

"Professor Slughorn," says Filch in his wheezy voice, "I discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party and to have been delayed in setting out. Did you issue him an invitation?"

Draco pulls himself free of Filch's grip, moving to stand next to me, his arm snaking around my waist, "All right, I wasn't invited! I was trying to date – crash. My girlfriend came here with another guy."

"You're in trouble, you are! Didn't the Headmaster say that nighttime prowling's out unless you've got permission? Didn't he, eh?" says Filch, some kind of glint in his eyes. Obviously Draco is the first person in trouble in a while.

"That's alright, Arugus, that's all right," states Slughorn. "It's almost Christmas and it's no crime to want to come to a part. Just this once we'll forget any punishment. You may stay Draco."

Filch's look of disappointment shows clearly on his wrinkled face as he leaves, muttering something about Professors going soft. I for one am happy Draco will be staying and he looks rather pleased as well, the happiest I've seen him in a while.

"Stupid squid; I'd like to blast him into bits," whispers Draco to me.

"How did he catch you?" I respond, lips on Draco's cheek bone, causing him to shiver.

"I was careless," Draco responds, pressing his lips hungrily to mine but this kiss does not last long enough.

Snape walks up behind us, placing hand on Draco's shoulder, "I'd like a word with you."

"Oh, now, Severus," butts in Slughorn with a hiccup, "it's Christmas, he's with his girl –" hiccup – "don't be too hard…."

"I'm his Head of House and I shall decide how hard, or otherwise, to be," replies a stone cold Snape. "Follow me, Draco."

I grimace at the Professor as he pulls Draco away from me, leading him out into the hall. I cannot believe I actually used to find Severus Snape pleasant company. Filled with a rage I cannot control I allow my cup to fall from my grasp, still filled half – way with butterbeer. It crashes to the floor, splattering onto my maroon colored dress.

"Sorry," I mumble before leaving the party. Thanking myself for remembering to bring my wand along, I've got a feeling I'm going to need it.

I hurry down the corridor, peeling off my gloves used to cover up my Dark Mark. I've got no need for them around Severus and Draco. My shoes make awful clicking noise against the stone floor but I don't care. I have only one thing on my mind and that is to keep Severus Snape out of Draco and my business. Upon rounding the corner I see Snape who has Draco pinned up against the wall.

"I didn't have anything to do with that, all right?" says Draco.

"I hope you are telling the truth, because it was both clumsy and foolish. Already you are suspected of having a hand in it," Snape explains, his hand still on Draco's shoulder, thumb pressing into his neck.

"Who suspects me?" asks Draco angrily. "For the last time I didn't do it, okay? That Bell girl must've had an enemy no one knows about – don't look at me like that! I know what you're doing, I'm not stupid, but it won't work – I can stop you! Isabelle taught me!" he continues.

"Well she's a must stronger than you. I will get in," Snape whispers.

Unable to stay silent any longer I step out of the shadows. Pulling out my wand I point it at Snape. I will not stand here and let him torture Draco in this way. It's barbaric. Severus knows he's weak. Why the hell is he doing this?

"Please unhand my boyfriend, Severus," I command coolly, stopping inches away from the two. "And it was me who gave the necklace to Miss. Bell. It went exactly according to plan. It was merely mean to stir up fear. As far as I'm concerned it has. Everyone in school is talking about it."

"Foolish girl, do you have any clue what could happen to you if Katie is able to remember?" Snape says, turning his attention to me.

"I'm _very_ aware, Severus. And you won't be able to penetrate my mind either," I state glowering up at him, my hand on his cheek. "Poor, poor, Severus, no one ever really did like you. I understand now."

With that I lift my hand, bringing it back down hard on his face, leaving a red mark. He needs to learn a lesson. I'll teach it to him whichever way works best.

"What thoughts are the both of you trying to conceal from your master?" asks Snape acting like I never slapped him.

Draco, who has taken his place next to me, his arm wrapped tightly around my waist answers, "We're not concealing anything from Him. We just don't want _you_ butting in!"  
"So that is why you've been avoiding me this term? You have feared my interference? You realize that, has anybody else failed to come to my office when I had told them repeatedly to be there, Draco…Isabelle –"

"So put us in detention! Report Draco and me to Dumbledore!" I jeer, cutting Severus Snape off. He's getting on my already shot nerves very quickly tonight.

Snape glances between Draco and me, "You know perfectly well that I do not wish to do either of those things."

"You'd better stop telling Isabelle and me to come to your office then!" Draco exclaims, his body shaking with rage.

"Listen to me, both of you," says Snape, his voice dropping down below a whisper. "I am trying to help you. I swore to your mother, Draco, I would protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow –"

"Looks like you'll have to break it then, because I don't need your protection! I've got Isabelle, she's helped me before. She's the greatest dark witch of our time, you've even said it. I'd take her protection over yours any day. It's my job, He gave it to me and I'm doing it. We've come up with a plan and it's going bloody well." Draco says, glancing over at me with loving eyes.

"What's your plan?" questions Snape.

"It's none of your business!" I snap, my wand still pointed at his chest.

"Why is it that he trusts you with such things? What is it that makes him so expectant to your help? Why does he give you his love?"

"She's trust worthy," announces Draco, pulling me closer to his side. "She's a firecracker waiting to explode. She's evil and cunning and adorable and caring. I love her."

"What is your plan?"

"Isabelle has told you, it's between us, not you!"

"If you tell me what you are trying to do I can assist you –"

"I've got all the assistance I need, thanks. I'm not alone! Isabelle isn't the only one!"

"You were certainly alone tonight, without lookouts or backup, there are elementary mistakes –"

"Excuse me, Severus but it appears to me as if you are implying that Draco is incompetent of doing simple task," I say, taking a step towards him.

All Draco really needs is for someone to believe in him, to tell him that he can do it. Everyone else is running around bringing him down all the time, telling him he's not good enough. He trusts and loves me because he knows I really do believe he can do it.

"Miss. Black that is not what I am saying at all. He should just have someone with him next time," stammers Snape, obviously not comfortable with the icy glare I am giving him.

"I would have had Crabbe and Goyle with me if you hadn't put them in detention!" says Draco, his voice raising a considerable amount.

"Keep your voice down!" snaps Snape. "If your friends Crabbe and Goyle intend to pass their Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L this time around the will need to work a little harder than they are doing at pres –"

"What does it matter?" I questions cutting him off.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts – it's all just a joke, isn't it, an act? Like any of us need protecting against the Dark Arts," scoffs Draco.

"It's an act that is crucial to success, Draco!" says Snape. "Where do you think I would have been all there years if I had not known how to act? What do you think would have happened last year if Isabelle hadn't known how to act or this year? Now listen to me! You are being incautious, wandering around at night, getting yourself caught and if you are placing your reliance in assistants like Crabbe and Goyle –"

"We've got others, Severus. Don't treat us like we are children!" I announce, sending out a nonverbal spell that sends Snape shooting backwards.

Once he has gotten to his feet I make to go after him again but Draco stops me, wrapping his arms around me, pinning mine to my side. "Don't let him get to you, keep clam."

"They why not confide in me and I can -" Severus really isn't getting this whole 'don't want you to be a part of it' thing.

"I know what you're up to! You want to steal my glory!"

"You're speaking like a child," replies Snape coldly. "I quite understand that your father's capture and imprisonment has upset you, but -"

He really had to bring Draco's father into this. Malfoy idolizes his father and the fact he is in Azkaban upsets him greatly. Snape is trying to break down his defenses.

"Shut up!" I holler. "He's not a child! He's brave and stronger than you ever will be!"

"I do believe you are forgetting that you spent almost two months shut up in a room with Belletrix Lestrange and the Dark Lord himself. They taught you everything they know. Yet, Draco was not taught. I think you see him as a bit more powerful that he truly is, Miss. Black."

"Don't call me by that putrid last name. Sirius Black was not and never will be my father. It was all something the Order thought up. My name is Isabelle Jo Riddle as in Tom Riddle, Voldemort's daughter. I wish you to call me that," I announce angrily before heading back down the corridor; Draco at my side.

"Thank you, Belle. You didn't have to defend me," says Draco once we are safely inside the Slytherin common room.

"Snape needs to keep his rather large, crooked nose out of business that is not his concern," I reply stroking Malfoy's cheek with my thumb. "It's late, you should get some rest."

"I love you, Isabelle…I really do," whispers Draco before trudging up the stairs to the boys dormitories.

Something isn't right. It only takes me a second to figure out what is off. Without a moments hesitation I reenter the corridor, hurrying towards Severus' office. Too outraged to knock I blast the door open. He is going to regret ever doing it.

"You filthy half – blood! How dare you cease his moment of weakness? His memories are private!"

"Only when he is able to keep me out. Your dear Draco seems to enjoy your company. Enough, that is, to allow his imagination to run wild or have all those things really happened?" sneers Snape taking a step closer to me.

"If you ever do anything like that again I'll call Him. I've got a way of getting my father into the castle. And don't look at me that way, you're such a creep."

Pushing his off of me I storm back down the hallway. Never in my life have I been filled with such utter anger. I cannot believe that even for a second Severus thought someone would need him. He's never been liked before; no one ever wanted his assistance. Things don't change. Although if he tries to invade Draco's mind again I might be able to make some changes to the appearance of his face but only if I feel Snape is worth my time.


	14. Just a Note

Hey guys,

I know it's been a while but I'm finally back. I will be updating this story but first I'm going to give you years 1-4 so you can see how Isabelle, well Elizabeth in the first couple stories (you'll see how the name change came about).

So anyway I encourage you all the read year one titled, There Once Was a Girl Named Elizabeth Riddle. Hope you enjoy it and I look forward to hearing your feedback.

Forever yours,

.Slytherin


End file.
